


A Sensual Soiree

by SanguisAlter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dancing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Tree Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguisAlter/pseuds/SanguisAlter
Summary: Tonight, she wants to put it all behind them...
Relationships: Ishtar/Reinhardt (Fire Emblem), Reinhardt/Ishtar (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A Sensual Soiree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fire Emblem, just my imagination. :)

After the seasonal ball organized by Queen Henriette to provide the heroes an opportunity to relax, the majority of the Order of Heroes retired to their quarters worn out from the interminable festivities, even the servants tasked with cleaning up.

A surreal sense of peace surrounded the castle after the music and dance that had taken place not long ago, but Ishtar remained wide awake. In truth, it should have been the opposite, but tonight a whirlwind in her mind made her restless. She lay on her bed watching the shadows dance on the ornate ceiling, her brow furrowed in thought.

It seemed simple at first. After holding back for so long, she thought tonight would be her chance, but much to her dismay, things didn't work out the way she had wanted. Her short, awkward conversation with Lady Rinea still echoed in her head, and even though Ishtar corrected the young noblewoman's misunderstanding, it was always the same answer- an excuse to hide how she really felt.

 _So humiliating._ She pulled her pillow down over her head in frustration.

At least no one was around to witness her turmoil. It was so unlike her, but... she couldn't stop thinking about him. About their dance, how happy he'd been. When was the last time Reinhardt had looked so at ease, without the tension of battle or politics? She couldn't remember, but one thing was absolutely certain: she longed to see more it, to experience happiness from bygone days with the man who'd sworn loyalty to her. 

Well actually, that should have been enough to dissuade her. After all, Ishtar was his liege. He was a nobleman without a drop of holy blood, yet his skill rivaled that of the great Crusaders, effortlessly earning him the highest rank in Friege's army, and was even regarded by many as Thrud's reincarnation. That all being said, unlike other nobles of his age and talents, he was far from arrogant. He never boasted of his feats of battle, nor did he think highly of his accomplishments. No matter the situation, the mage knight always remained level-headed and steadfast, dedicating his body and soul to Ishtar and no one else, all which she found admirable… amongst other things.

Be it sparring or even drinking tea, it was during those times of bonding she started to develop feelings for him, noticed just how attractive he really was. 

Truthfully, she had been frightened at first. Her love for Julius never changed, but neither did the secret feelings she managed to keep hidden, or so she thought. His sheer jealousy made him misinterpret Reinhardt's fondness for Ishtar- _his_ woman- as love. He then relayed the thought to her of personally putting an end to his life.

Of course, Ishtar couldn't allow that. She'd begged Julius to spare him, which he agreed on one condition: that he never appear before him again. 

Reinhardt was dismissed immediately after that, even though it pained her and she saw it clearly reciprocated in his eyes, but at the time she had no other choice. He was dear to her like her own family; he'd been at her side for as long as she could remember, swearing on his life to protect her. In return, while also alleviating Julius' suspicions, she could only do the same for him.

In Askr, things were different. Naga's divine presence irritating the evil dragon residing within him-its vessel-and his dislike for the other heroes forced the Summoner to short leash him. Though Ishtar protested against this initially, it was fair considering his condition and increased hostility that hadn’t gone unnoticed. Whenever he saw her and Reinhardt together he could only watch them, seething, and ignored her efforts to reach out to him, to remove whatever doubts he still had.

The breaking point came a few months later when he went berserk. 

They were returning from a scouting mission with the Summoner, who’d brought Julius along (he couldn't refuse anyway) since leaving the boy back at the castle would likely end in disaster. She remembered feeling uneasy and suddenly hearing what sounded like a roar and Reinhardt's voice calling out to her. After that, a brilliant light when the Breidablik fired, and everything blurred.

That had been a year ago, yet even as Ishtar reminisced, blaming herself for being unable to save him, it struck her that it had always been Reinhardt she turned to for support when she needed it most.

She had thought to follow him. Would never have accepted his worsening condition did more harm than good, their relationship would never be the same. Something about Reinhardt’s tone and words when he swore to never leave her had filled the yawning void where Julius had once been. A moment of solace quelling the jumbled mess of emotions that weighed her down. 

_‘…Even if you were to traverse the depths of hell, milady.’_

It let her know her feelings for him that had grown so strong weren't loneliness or gratitude. 

She let out a soft sigh as she rolled onto her side, laying quietly for a few minutes, then forced herself to get up and slid into her night robe. So many thoughts buzzing in her mind at once meant a midnight stroll was in order, but rest was imperative - the Order couldn't afford to lose one of their strongest mages- so she told herself she wouldn't be up for long.

Pushing open heavy wooden double doors, she was greeted by a pitch-black sky that was mostly clear save for some clouds dancing around a brilliant full moon high overhead, its ethereal glow illuminating the wide balcony connected to her chambers. Aside from the creatures of the night humming their nocturnal tune, it was very quiet compared to the usual rush in the Hall of Heroes. She enjoyed it all the same, however. Moments like these were rare. 

Going down the stairs leading to the gardens, she followed a footpath leading her to a small stone bench underneath a large tree, when suddenly a noise made her stop and whip her head towards its direction. Ishtar briefly considered ignoring it but decided against that course of action. 

Taking caution, she wandered around for a little bit, trying to locate the noise, and eventually found herself at the stables. The dim moonlight highlighting the figure of a man she instantly recognized. 

_Reinhardt._

She was not prepared to meet him now, but turning back wasn’t an option after coming this far. The persistent voice in her head urged her forward, her heart racing with anticipation. Upon hearing footsteps the mage knight turned to find his liege approaching him.

“Milady?” He’d been running his ungloved hands under some water (he’d just finished feeding carrots to his steed) and wiped them on a handkerchief, surprise and concern crossing his features when he noted she was in her nightclothes but not in her chambers when it was near the middle of the night. “Is everything alright? You are awake at such a late hour.”

Ishtar realized much to her chagrin she must have looked tense and offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile, nodding her head. “Yes, I am fine. The night is lovely, so I decided to go on a walk to calm my nerves. Although-” She looked over at the stall that held his steed, then turned her amethyst gaze back to him. “ _Surely_ you weren’t planning on sparring _now_?”

Midnight spars weren't uncommon; Reinhardt and some of the other warriors that wished to hone their senses in the dark often did them, but most of the Order's forces were sleeping off what had been an endless evening of jollity. 

“No, milady.” He chuckled. “Just before you arrived, I'd merely completed my appointed nightly rounds. I was about to return to the castle.”

"Shall we walk together, then?" 

"I would be most honored." He replied graciously, lowering himself to a bow. 

After making sure the stable door was secured, Reinhardt joined Ishtar at her side and they walked, the elation of being able to spend time with his liege chasing away the weariness in his bones. Since being called to Askr from their homeland, times like these rarely came by, but now there was no interference from the other heroes, battle, or Julius discovering them together. Secretly, the mage knight was most grateful for the latter- he'd never explicitly displayed his aversion towards the boy out of respect for Ishtar, but he couldn't help what he felt. 

The two conversed endlessly about different things, and she wished this moment to never end, feeling lighthearted for the first time since the ball. Around him she could unwind so easily, it heightened her awareness of how close they were to each other. Of their dance.

To anyone else, they'd have appeared as lovers on a moon-lit stroll. Yet, the reason for the butterflies in her belly was _exactly_ because he was at her side, heart racing as her thoughts turned vivid. 

_Reinhardt taking charge and spinning them into motion, his hand at the small of her back while hers planted themselves on his shoulders, the intimate heat of his palm mingling with her own, the crowd around them awestruck at their performance..._

"Lady Ishtar?" 

She blinked, her face growing warm with embarrassment when she realized Reinhardt had been speaking to her. She turned to meet his gaze, those opaque depths hardened from years of battle soft with concern. 

"Ah- Were you saying something, Reinhardt?" 

Somehow, she had been so absorbed in thought, she hadn't realized she stopped walking, arms hugging tight around herself. Gods, she truly looked tense, was she really so out of it? 

"Yes, I was wondering whether you were feeling well, you seemed far away just now."

"I assure you, I am fine. I'm just..." She trailed off, suddenly finding the intricate designs on the stone pathway that lead to the courtyard interesting. Fortunately, her head was slightly turned so he couldn't clearly see her expression. 

"Milady...?"

She felt Reinhardt's eyes on her, trying to gauge what she was thinking, her fingernails sinking into her upper arms as she fought to control herself.

 _Pull yourself together. Tell him_.

"You are right," Ishtar said after a few moments, keeping her amethyst gaze downcast. Her voice was softer than before but audible enough for him to hear. "I was thinking. I've been thinking ever since the ball... no," She shook her head, neglected to explain exactly how long, "Even before, something has been weighing heavily on my mind that I’ve been meaning to relay to you, but... I could not bring myself to do so." 

He frowned slightly, dark eyebrows furrowing together. "Why is that, milady? I believe you, of all people, know that anything you wish to bring to my attention, I am more than happy to lend an ear." 

"I was afraid it would complicate things between us." Of being too forward with my feelings. 

"Complicate...? I don't understand, however, if this is a personal matter that is severe enough to deprive you of sleep, then forgive me, milady, I cannot leave it as is. Your well-being is—always will be—my foremost duty, so long as I live. You mustn't hesitate if something is troubling you." 

"I..."

She sucked in a breath and exhaled it slowly, the faintest of smiles widening her lips, her heart pounding at his words. Never mind that he'd told her this countless times, was no surprise because he was her protector, her _knight_ \- it was genuine worry for the woman he respected above all else, even if she was selfish enough to want something more.

But at this rate, after missing her chance at the ball, she would never be able to approach him with what's been ailing her for all these months. Not tomorrow, not the day after. Not the next. She had to tell him _now_ , or she would never be able to rest. And neither would he, at this point. 

If Reinhardt wanted to reassure her further, it was abandoned when Ishtar suddenly walked forward until she was right in front of him, raising her right hand to place it on his cheek. He only stood there wide-eyed as she smiled up at him, brushing the pad of her thumb across his cheekbone. He was so warm; a stark yet pleasant contrast to the cool night air. 

"…That is why I love you, Reinhardt. I couldn’t ask for anyone more diligent at my side."

It happened so fast, he had no time to react other than a quick sound of surprise when the distance between them closed. Her right hand still resting on his cheek, the other grabbed his cravat, half-fearing the kiss would land on his other cheek or nose, sighing softly when their lips touched.

At that moment something like a spark surged through her, lighting up every nerve in her body, reeling her senses as his lips mold against hers, warm, soft, hard, and hesitant all at once. His resonating heartbeat urging her to move closer, she yearned to harbor this intimate moment she’d only dreamt of, to savor, never let go.

She does after what seemed like an eternity later for oxygen, half-wishing to kiss him again and again, amethyst eyes shimmering with unspoken feelings… but then, a single thought crossed her mind: _Is this a mistake?_

Never had she seen Reinhardt at such a loss for words, but it doesn't take long for her doubts to be answered when his arms came up, capturing her, enveloping her in his embrace. The grip seizing his cravat instantly loosened when he took possession of her mouth with his, ended up curling in his hair, holding him to her. She relished those dark, silk-like locks wrapping around her fingers as if alive. His mouth was gentle yet sultry as he explored, tasted, growing more passionate with every tease, lick, nibble, and swipes of his wet muscle soothing her flesh and she pleasantly hummed, was thankful for his arms around her, fearing she would collapse otherwise. 

Their foreheads touch when they finally pull away, using this respite to catch their breaths.

"I am glad you feel the same, Lady Ishtar." The dark-haired mage knight of Friege whispered against her lips.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and it was like a heavyweight had dissolved from her heart. She pulled back to gaze up at him in awe, her already galloping heart skipping a beat.

He was smiling- that same, genuine happiness she longed to see, and the first tears of joy shined in her eyes. Much like his reaction to her confession, they were words she never expected him to say, but she is too elated to think more of it. “Please, call me by my name."

"Are you certain?"

"It is appropriate given the circumstances, isn't it?”

He nodded after a short moment of consideration. It would definitely take getting used to, but he would gladly fulfill it. “Very well, as you wish. I feel I must apologize, however."

"What for?"

"For nearly abandoning my self-control."

She cannot help but laugh at that and he smiled again despite embarrassed. Her lips pressed to his again and this time, there was no hesitation as Reinhardt returned it with the same degree of fervor. The heat from earlier coiled like a serpent low in her belly as her hands roamed his chest, memorizing toned muscles, grasping the black tunic he wore as their tongues tasted and explored in a wet battle where the victor was left undecided. 

Ishtar barely felt the rough bark of a nearby tree dig into her back when he pressed his body against her, one shapely leg wrapping itself tightly around his thigh and buttocks and she gasped sharply at the feeling of the hot length of his manhood grounding against her core. His slender fingers were skilled and electrifying as if commanding magic- a completely different kind that was heaven, pulsed to her fingertips and toes. Shoving up her nightgown so it bunched around her hips, they traced along a delicious trail from her stomach to its conclusion where they parted her soft, wet folds, dipped inside, made her squirm for more. 

"Ishtar." The mere sound of her name rolling off his tongue was intoxicating, cut through the dense fog shrouding her mind. "Do you truly desire this?" Like a man on the verge of agony. Anyone deaf or blind could deduce he was trying his damndest to control himself the more they explored and teased.

And that she would be sore in more places than one come morning. Oh, how she would live to regret this moment, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Yes, please, yes," Ishtar begged, her body trembling with need, "I need- I want all of you!" 

The sound of his liege begging was something he'd never witnessed, made him pause briefly. Another rush of heat arrowed his groin, and not trusting his voice, he was all too happy to comply.

Slowly, he pushed two fingers into her and she moaned, clenching down onto his fingers and their mouths clung in a hungry, needy kiss. Her right hand busied itself grappling for the fastenings of his trousers, not about to let him do all the work, and he exhaled shakily as soon as his erect manhood sprung free from its clothed prison and into her grip. Hot velvet and steel. He felt so smooth, hard, and strong in her hand. His hips jerked when she squeezed and pumped, her movements momentarily blanking while he reciprocated in kind, curling his digits with expert skill to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her. 

It only took a few, tantalizing strokes to send them both over the edge, one coming undone after the other, the mind-blowing intensity making them cry out. Ishtar closed her eyes for a moment, waited for the stars in her vision to stop spinning, their bodies resting against each other a comforting weight. 

The reprieve didn't last for long. Rubbing the tip of his manhood against her entrance, Reinhardt sheathed himself into that silky, hot abyss with one, fluid motion. She drew a long, ecstatic breath, her walls stretching, rippling around him, holding him so tight. It was like dipping into a pot of molten honey, and he wasted no time thrusting in and out of her at a rhythmic pace that gradually increased speed, his hands holding her firmly in place as his hips rocked into her from below.

"You feel incredible, squeezing me like a glove." He said, his voice ragged. She whimpered with pleasure in response. 

Soon, the heavy slapping of skin coupled with their sounds of lust resounded through the night. Anyone venturing a little from the castle would have easily found them secluded under the tree, but at this point, neither of them could bring themselves to care. 

Leaning forward so his lips caressed her neck, he lifted her other leg up; she wrapped both legs around his waist and slid her arms around his neck to hold on for dear life, raising her hips to meet his movements. The angle didn't change much, but he was hitting so deep, slamming the same bundle of nerves his fingers had tuned earlier, she was forced to bite down onto his shoulder to muffle her screams as he continued to drive himself harder and faster, gasping out her name like a sort of chant or prayer. His fingers dug into her hips hard enough to bruise, his manhood throbbing inside her. 

"Ishtar... I'm close, I-!"

"Do it." She said huskily, "Come with me, Reinhardt..." She knew the risks of not having him pull out, but she didn't care. It only took a few more deep thrusts before Reinhardt bucked his hips against her with a loud groan and emptied his seed into her. The sensation of being filled made her come too, tossing her head back with a cry. She trembled between his strong body and the tree, nails clawing his back, holding on, clinging tight, and he still rocked into her, still sheathed himself into that tight, wet heat, until he had nothing more to give. 

He slumped against her, spent, shivering from the aftershocks. He listened to their hearts galloping in unison, face buried into her neck, tasting the sweet, musky saltiness of her flesh. Once they'd calmed down he slid himself out, their mingling love juices flowing out of her entrance, running down her thighs. 

"That was..."

"Wonderful. Splendid." 

"Mmh. Be it dancing or sex, you are nothing short of perfect _._ " 

She couldn't help but chuckle, the compliment going straight to her heart. She nibbled on his earlobe, licking the soft shell there, her hand already slithering down between their legs to enliven his arousal, shuddered when he growled softly. 

"Then take me again." 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3, so I hope it turned out ok. 
> 
> I'll admit, I've been writing this since fucken September, but school, life, and other challenges have kept me busy. I also had to re-edit a billion times cuz I was dissatisfied, and Naga forbid they sound too OOC. ^^; Why is writing dialogue so hard
> 
> I just had write something about these two. I love them. While understandable ~~i still hate julius dont hurt me~~ , it's still surprising to me this ship doesn't have more fanwork...
> 
> I managed to hoard 2000+ f2p orbs for Swordhardt and OG Ishtar but then a Splendid Soiree came along and... yeah. I didn't spend them all, but I managed to +3 both Soiree Rein and Ishtar at least. Back to saving for their rerun next year! 
> 
> Do leave a kudos if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
